Future Starts Slow
by vikinglover21
Summary: An expansion of the Season 4 trailers. How I think the Eric and Sookie scenes should be! Lemons, of course! Rated M for language, adult and sexual themes, and so on. Possible spoilers for Season 4!
1. I'll Never Give You Up

**Future Starts Slow (song by The Kills)**

**Just playing with some of the scenes from the Season 4 trailers. Song found from the trailers as well. May be a one shot, or only a few chapters, or random ficlets, who knows? ****MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and ideas are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am just forced to play with them while I wait for the new season.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: "I'll Never Give You Up"<strong>

**Sookie continues to dream of Eric,… sort of,… *wink, wink* Lemons of course!**

**SPOV**

* * *

><p>"Oh, God….Yes,…yes! Oh, fu-!"<p>

"Grrrnnnggg,… cum for me lover,…now!"

I gasped, my eyes shot open and my body shook, startled by the intensity of the dream. The bath water around me splashed as I looked around, realizing I had fallen asleep in the tub.

I laid back, exhaling, trying to relax my frazzled nerves. I had come back the night before,… from Fae World,… or whatever the hell they called it,… I didn't really know, I just had to get the heck out of there. It was all sunshine and rainbows at first, but then they were tryin' to poison me with some 'light fruit' phony bologna, and then I saw my Gran-daddy Earl! Turns out, he wasn't dead after all, they just kidnapped him twenty years ago and now he can't come back ever,… and then some Queen Fairy bitch went after me,… it just wasn't a good time. I shook my thoughts away and tried my best to relax again,… I thought a nice soothing bath would help, but I had gotten too cozy and fell asleep and dreamed about that god damn, blood sucking, a-hole again. Ugh! He makes me so insane!

Anyways, I had come back last night, and upon reaching my house, Bill had approached me,… blabbing his bullshit again. Then, Eric came. I guess they thought I wanted a fricken 'Welcome Back' party, the high-handed, no good, lying, manipulative jerks!

But,… Eric said some things, and well,… ugh, I don't know. They made my insides all mushy, okay? He said,… he said everyone gave up on me. I had been gone awhile, I guess,… and everyone just,… gave up. But Eric never stopped looking for me. He came to my house every night,… so he says,… and then searched everywhere he could. He had others keeping an eye out for me as well,… but he didn't stop.

Bill stopped. He even went and became some kind of Vampire Mayor or some shit and has fang-bangers lined up to please him every damn night!

Whatever,… my main issue, right now, is that, I, Sookie Stackhouse, can not for the life of me get that god damned Viking out of my fricken head! Ugh! Stupid Sookie! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I will never forgive myself for getting tricked by him back in Dallas. When will these thoughts and dreams and desires wear the heck off?

I was getting all prune-y and cold and decided to get out of the tub. I grabbed a fluffy towel and began drying off a bit, and realized I forgot to bring fresh clothes into the bathroom with me. No biggie. I was all alone in my house anyways, who would see me if I waltz around naked? No one.

I started for the door to my bedroom and went to the dresser drawer. I bent over, pulling it open and grabbed a hot pink nighty out, when I heard someone clear their throat.

"OH MY GOD!" I shrieked, spinning around and clutching the nighty to my chest haphazardly. My jaw dropped at the sight of, speak of the devil, Eric, drinking in my mostly naked, and still wet, body.

"Jesus, Eric! What the fuck?" I yelled, angry and confused as hell. My heart was racing a mile a minute!

He smirked, staring at my body, and his brow quirked up. I clenched my thighs together, angry at the warming sensation that my lady bits got when he made that face.

He chuckled a bit, and said, in a cocky as hell tone, "Ooh, lingerie? For me?" Ugh, stupid, sexy, cocky bastard!

My,… nether regions,… oh, hell, forget being lady-like, I'm already going to hell in a hand-basket with those naughty dreams,… My pussy!, ached at the sound of his voice. I felt a small tingle from my toes to my spine to my clit! God, save me, please! Wait a minute,…

"Is this another dream?" I ask, feeling certain I must still be sleeping, because why else would he be here? And why else would I be so horny and hot for him? Totally another dream,…

"It's not a dream," he said simply, still smirking.

"Are you sure? How else would you have gotten in here? I rescinded your invitations-"

"No,… you rescinded Bills invitation,… you need to specify clearer,…with names. You never told me specifically that I was not welcome."

"Well, that's inconvenient,… but how come I'm so freaking turned on? Hm? How you gonna explain that? It has to be another dream, they are always like this!"

"Really? Tell me, Sookie,… what happens in these,… dreams?" His smirk turned deadly. He looked like he wanted to eat me. Another ripple of lust fluttered through my body. I shifted on my feet, growing more uncomfortable. I hope my thighs were wet from the bath, and not from being aroused. Wake up, wake up!

"Well,… you know,… stuff! Sexy stuff,… like this,… but seriously, when will they stop? I'm sick of dreaming!" I may have stomped my foot like a child. May have.

He chuckled and came closer, slowly, saying deeply, "I told you,… this is not a dream. You do not have to dream of fucking me, anymore."

The way he said 'fucking me' definitely got me wet. Moist thighs, not from the bath! Holy Jesus!

I gulped and asked softly, as he grew closer, "What do you want from me?"

"Everything." His eyes were dark and hooded, and he growled a bit with his simple, yet strong answer. Wake up, wake up! Damn it!

I shut my eyes tight and whimpered, "Come on, Sookie, wake up! Wake up, please, please!"

I felt his cold hand trailing up my arm, tickling my neck and then caressing my face. He cupped my cheek and said, "Look at me, Sookie."

I opened my eyes and exhaled. His bright blue eyes were staring at me, begging me. For what? He never begged in my dreams, I always gave in! Why wasn't I giving in?

"Pinch me," I squeaked out.

He raised his brows in confusion, making the most adorable 'what the fuck' face I've ever seen. Focus Sookie!

"Pinch me,… if it hurts, then I'm awake. Right?"

"Oh,…" he said, then-

"OW, SHIT, FUCK! Eric!" Yep, he pinched my bare ass, and it was definitely going to bruise. Oh shit, wait, then- "Oh my god, I'm really awake, and you are really in my room, and I'm really naked! Oh no!"

"Oh, yes."

I pushed against him and he stumbled back, like barely a centimeter, as I tried to move away from him.

"Eric! No! Back the frig up, right now!"

He growled and his face grew angry, as he snarled at me, "No! Sookie, you. Are. Mine."

I trembled, both with fear and fucking lust, what is wrong with me!

I managed to whimper out a pathetic, "No,…"

He moved closer, with vampire speed, until my butt was leaning against my window seat and he was hovering over me.

He slowly put each hand down on the seat beside me, trapping me. I took in a sharp inhale at his proximity, and his fangs dropped down.

"You don't mean that," he said softly, the anger in his eyes dissipating. Now he just looked turned on. Join the club, ugh.

I tried to nod, and squeaked out quickly, "Y-yes,.. I mean it,… I'm my own. I'm nobodies. Just mine. Me, Myself and I."

His lips turned up slightly, as his eyes trailed over my face. I added 'amused' to the look I think I saw on his face.

"Can you share with me, then?" he asked gently, sounding like a child begging to play with a toy.

Was he kidding? Oh, lord, he's giving me a sad puppy face. Oh my god, I want him- No! No! I don't! Shit!

He stopped the adorable lip pout and smirked again, saying smugly, "Mmm, is that a yes, then?"

"What? I didn't say anything!" I said, scoffing.

"No,… but I can smell your arousal for me, lover. It is quite enchanting,…" He moved his nose to my neck and inhaled, growling, then moved his face lower,… to my chest,… his cold breath moved across my breasts and my nipples hardened underneath the thin fabric I had clutched to my body. He moved one hand from the seat next to me, to my thigh. I flinched, but he held firm. He moved it to lift the nighty from my lap, and as the cool air hit my hot skin, I gasped.

"Eric,… no,…"

His eyes looked up into mine, and he squinted them a bit, as if he was analyzing me. 'Don't do that!' I wanted to yell, but my throat was dry and my hoo-ha was screaming, 'Yes! Do it!'

"Are you sure, Sookie?"

I gulped and couldn't force an answer. I couldn't even shake my head yes or no.

"You need to tell me, Sookie. Do you want me? Or not?"

My breathing grew heavier, and my hands began to shake. I felt butterflies exploding in my tummy,… did I want him? Of course I did! But I couldn't tell him that, could I?

I gave a slight nod,… I think,… shit, why did I do that? I couldn't remember! My body was betraying me!

He raised a brow and gave a hopeful smile, "Yes?"

I nodded more,… still unable to voice it. He bit his lip slightly and looked me over,… fuck he was cute and sexy at the same damn time! Smug jerk.

He kneeled down in front of me, and then looked to my face again. "May I touch you, Sookie?"

Again, nodding. Where's my vocal cords? I clutched the nighty tighter against my chest, feeling nervous and excited and fucking scared as hell.

He moved his hand back to my thigh, and caressed it gently, then deepened his grip and massaged it. The feeling was sending shock waves to my clit, making me clench my inner muscles uncontrollably. His hand moved from my outer thigh, to inner, and I froze. His fingers played with the hem of the nighty, and he tugged a bit, peaking up at me with question in his eyes. I took that look as him asking for more permission, and I slowly lifted my hands from the fabric. I spread my legs apart as the nighty fell from my chest and to the floor between us.

His expression grew hard, his eyes darkened further, and his fangs ran further out. God, they were long. He was staring at my body, and I grew self-conscious, and went to cover myself with my hands. He quickly grabbed them, stopping me, and shook his head.

"No,… don't cover yourself,…" He gulped and stared into my eyes, "You're more fucking perfect than I imagined," he whispered, harshly. I think that was a compliment, right?

I gulped and whispered back, shakily, "Th-thanks,…"

He shook his head no and said, dazed, his eyes now on my chest, "No,… thank you."

"Uh,…your welco-"

He cut me off at the last second, "Shut up," and kissed me, oh dear lord! His mouth pressed against mine as his hands cupped the sides of my face, holding me still. I gasped and his tongue darted into my mouth, tasting like heaven. I moaned as he massaged my tongue with his, and brought my hands to his shoulder and neck. I grasped the hair at the nape of his neck, as his one hand slid to the back of my head. His fingers laced through my hair, and gripped slightly. I gripped his hair, harder, and he growled into my mouth. His breathing matched mine, fast and harsh, even though he didn't need the oxygen. This kiss was even better than the one in his office!

The hand left on my face moved to my ass, and slid down to the back of my knee as he pulled me onto his kneeling form. He sat back on his haunches as my ass bounced onto his lap. I squealed a bit, and giggled at the sudden move. He smirked against my mouth as he continued to kiss me. He held my naked body tight against his clothed one, and took the hand from my hair and trailed it down my back. He caressed around to my side and down my belly, further down to pass over my clit. His fingers slid through my folds, and back up to the bundle of nerves. I jerked on his lap as he pulled his mouth away.

He gasped out against my lips, "You are so fucking wet for me, lover."

I whimpered as he alternated his fingers from my clit to my opening, spreading my juices. Our foreheads were pressed together as he touched me, my breathing still heavy and labored. His hand on my back moved slowly, caressing me.

"Shhh, breathe lover,… I can't fuck you properly if you pass out from lack of oxygen," he said softly, and humorously, against my lips. His cold breathe against my wet lips made them shiver with want. I wanted his mouth again. Now!

I moved my mouth to his, searching for another kiss. He kissed me back, passionately, and slowly. His fingers pushed slightly inside of me, causing my whole body to shake now. He moved them in, then out and up to my clit, over and over, each time going in deeper. My hands were gripping his shoulders now, my finger nails, undoubtedly, digging into his skin. The sensations he was causing inside of me were excruciatingly perfect.

I pulled my lips from his and gasped, "Eric,… oooh!" My jaw dropped open as my voice disappeared. My breaths were coming in short, harsh pants as he reached further into me, adding a third finger. I moaned and gritted my teeth, shutting my eyes tight as the pleasure continued to take over me.

He growled, "Cum for me lover,… let me feel your tight, wet pussy clench around my fingers,…"

"Oh, fuuck," I gasped out. God, that dirty mouth was hot! I felt I needed more, and leaned backwards, placing my hands on the ground behind me, arching my back. I pushed my hips closer to him, as he pushed further into me.

"Eric! Eric,… more,… please,… oh my god!" I panted out, throwing my head back. My feet met the ground on either side of him as I stretched my legs, pushing my hips up higher. I thrust my hips slightly, urging his hand to fuck me harder and faster. I felt I was almost there,… so close!

He growled, "Yes! Fuck yourself with my hand, lover,… cum for me,… fuck,… Sookie, I want to taste your sweet cum on my fingers,… now!"

He pushed in one last time, so far into me, hitting that magic spot, and I went blind and deaf, as sparks ignited underneath my skin, bursting through every nerve in my body from my womb to my head to my toes and back again. All I could hear was my screams of passion. I cried out his name, and all other names holy I could think of. He was a fucking god!

I felt my arms and legs begin to give way and my orgasm continued to rip through me, at an agonizingly slow, yet deliciously perfect rate. It just kept fucking going! Eric suddenly scooped me up into his arms and cradled me into his chest, kissing my face all over as I recovered. My vision and hearing came back, as I watched him nuzzle his face to my breasts, his eyes closed and fangs out, purring against my skin. He gently pushed two fingers back into me, and I jolted with surprise as my nerves were still firing. He pulled out quickly and brought his fingers to his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked along his long fingers, before he shoved them into his mouth and he sucked on them, purring and growling in pleasure. Holy fuck.

I shuddered against him, gasping for air and feeling cold now that my body was lit on fire. He opened his eyes and pulled his fingers from his mouth. His eyes were hooded and so dark, they looked black.

He said, in a deep, lustful voice, "You taste incredible, my lover."

I just stared back at him, still trembling, still gasping for air. My entire body was soaked from my sweat, and I could not for the life of me stop shaking. He kept his eyes on me, as he pushed his fingers into me again, making me whimper. He pulled them out and brought them to my lips, his eyes focused on them as he motioned his chin up for me to 'go ahead' and taste.

I opened my mouth slightly, and ran my tongue over the tips, not sure of myself. He trembled as he let out a struggled breath and tilted his head a bit as he watch my mouth in awe. I grabbed his wrist gently and moved my mouth over his two fingers, taking them into my mouth fully and sucking on them, tasting myself. He gripped me tightly against him with his one arm and watched me. He looked like a horny teenager watching his first porno. Cute and sexy, damn him!

I slid his fingers out slowly, trailing my tongue behind until they were clean.

"I want to taste you now," I said, my voice sounding foreign to me. I might as well have said, 'Please, Master, let me have your cock!' I sounded like a sex kitten begging to be punished! Oohh,… I want to do that later!

He trembled again and groaned, then brought his hand to my face and pulled it to his, kissing me hard on the lips. His fang nipped my bottom lip, accidentally, and I gasped. He pulled away slightly, and licked my lip, cleaning it and healing it. My blood on his tongue made him growl deep in his chest, making me wet all over again.

Before I could even blink, we were moving. I was on the bed in an instant, and he was half way to naked, kneeling on the bed next to me. I got up and pushed him backward, then straddled his waist, facing his feet. I leaned forward and pushed his pants the rest of the way down. His hard cock sprung up, and I instantly felt wetter. He groaned and I peaked over my shoulder at him.

"You like my wet pussy on your tummy?" I asked, with a mix of seductive and cute in my voice. Like a naughty school girl. Jeez, where did this come from? Who am I?

He nodded vehemently and lifted his head a bit, reaching forward so his hands could caress my back and ass in front of him. I bit my lip and turned back to his graciously large cock. A gracious plenty indeed.

I stroked it gently with my hand, then leaned over and pressed my lips to the head for a kiss. His pre-cum dribbled out and my tongue instantly lapped it up. Moaning at the pleasurable taste of him, I ground my hips on top of him, trying to create a friction against my clit. His hands gripped my hips tightly and his fingers dug into my skin. He was shaking a bit, and growling low. I licked the slit over the tip before I took him into my mouth, moving my tongue around him a bit to lube him up. I lifted my mouth from him and licked up his shaft like a lollipop before plunging my mouth down on him again, taking as much as I could before moving back up and circling my tongue and lips around the tip. He groaned and pushed his hips upward.

"Ungg, fuck,… Sookie, lover,… your mouth is so warm,… oh fuck!" He gasped out. He pulled my hips backward up his chest a bit, laying me out more on top of him. As I worked him with my mouth, his one hand caressed over my ass, then moved down to my folds, spreading my wetness again. I moaned over his cock, and he gasped, pushing a finger inside of me slightly, then pulling out and fingering my soaking labia. I relaxed my throat and took him further, swallowing his cock down. He groaned and spouted curses from his lips in harsh gasps and growls. Suddenly, he lifted my hips up, and his mouth latched onto my lower lips and clit, sucking hard. I cried out over his cock, quickening my pace and sucking him harder as his tongue and teeth fucked my cunt. I felt myself losing control, and as I came into his mouth, he pushed his hips up slightly and stilled, then shuddered as he shot his release down my throat. I swallowed it down and waited for his cock to cease stirring in my mouth, before I released him with a pop. I gave it one last lick for good measure and he whimpered.

Suddenly, he flipped me around, and was hovering over me, his eyes still as dark as the deep ocean, an animalistic look on his angelic face. He put his hand to my cheek and caressed it with his thumb, then said softly, "You are too good at that, lover."

I gave him an innocent smile and shrugged a shoulder. He smirked and his eyes twinkled, as he whispered, "Let me make love to you, Sookie."

I looked over his features, his eyes,… the hope and want in them,… I nodded and said softly, "I want you to, Eric,… please."

He nodded gently and his eyes kept locked with mine as he brought his other hand between us. He pressed the tip of his cock to my center, and pushed forward a bit. I gasped and cried out softly at the slight pain of him stretching me. He stopped moving, partly inside of me, and caressed my face.

"It's alright, lover,… I promise,… trust me," he whispered. I nodded, forcing back the tears I felt coming. He was huge!

He pushed forward again, and I gritted my teeth, holding my breath. My arm was outstretched next to me, and he moved his hand from between us to grasp mine. I held it tightly as he pushed further in, fully sheathing himself inside of me, finally! I exhaled in relief and he smiled. Not a smirk, but a beautiful, true smile, like the ones he always wore in my dreams. I brought my other hand up to his face, pulled it to mine and kissed him softly.

He whispered against my lips, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and whispered back, "Perfect."

He looked into my eyes, unsure, searching them with a strange expression on his face. He smiled softly then, and moved gently inside of me, pushing and pulling out slowly. I exhaled a shaky breath and moved my hand to his strong back, holding him to me. He moved our joined hands up to lay on the pillows, curling our arms around over my head. He kept close to me, our eyes never leaving the others. Our fingers entwined as he continued to thrust gently into me, causing delicious sparks to slowly ignite inside. This wasn't the fast paced, hard, dirty fucking we experienced only moments ago, or in my other dreams,… this was,… so incredibly,… sweet? Amazing? Incredible? Passionate, and emotional and raw. He was truly making love to me, and it felt,… right. Huh.

He moved a little faster, but kept gentle. I was shaking, my limbs trembling under him as he pressed his forehead to my cheek. I felt his eyelashes flutter against my skin, and I closed my eyes, letting my body take over. I was surrounded and filled by him, and it was everything I ever dreamed of and more. I let out a breathy moan and grasped his back as he pushed into me harder and firmer. I felt him hit my spot perfectly each time, and I cried out.

"Eric,… Eric! Ohh! Ahh!"

"Say it again, lover,… please!" He begged me, panting, his forehead still laying on my cheek and his eyes squeezed shut.

I cried out, but he spoke breathily again, desperate, "I need to hear my name on your lips,… let me know that it is I who makes you feel this way,… that I'm not dreaming of making love to you anymore,… that it's real,… Sookie!"

I tried my best to speak between gasps, "Eric,… it's real,… not dream,… god, so good, baby,… oh! Oh! Eric, yes, oh god,… please, baby,… cum inside of me, I need you!"

He brought his face up and his eyes bore into mine fiercely, his lips trembled a bit, and then he breathed out, "I love you, Sookie."

I felt like all the air left my body, and then suddenly a burst of pleasure exploded inside of me as my muscles spasmed out of control. I held onto him tightly as he thrusted once, twice, three more times and came shooting into me, causing me to clench my muscles around his cock again, milking him.

I cried out and gasped as I clung to him, trying to stop the pleasure throbbing through me. It was so much, I thought I was going to burst into flames! He held me close to his body and nuzzled his face into my neck, kissing it. I was prepared for him to bite me, but he never did. He just kept kissing my skin and whispering softly in his native tongue. I rubbed his back soothingly as I felt he was shaking as well. He pulled backwards, moving us onto our sides facing each other, still embraced. He moved my wet hair from my face and smoothed it back, looking at me.

He rubbed his thumb over my cheek and said softly, with blood tears smarting his eyes, "You're so beautiful, Sookie."

I smiled softly at him, feeling like my heart was going to burst. I leaned closer and pressed my lips to his gently, peaking my tongue through to taste him, then pulled back till just our noses were touching. He closed his eyes and sighed, content.

I was curious, and had to know, "Why didn't you bite me?"

He kept his eyes closed and nuzzled my nose with his a bit, responding, "I am a man at heart, who is in love with a woman. The monster in me is at peace when I am with you,… your blood is surprisingly the last thing on my mind."

I felt a lump in my throat, and my eyes grew watery. "Oh, Eric," I breathed out, shocked at how much that meant to me. He loved me for me.

He opened his eyes a bit, and smiled softly, brushing the stray tear away from my face, "I never gave up on you, and I never will. You are everything and more to me, Sookie Stackhouse."

I nodded slightly, smiling, the tears falling more freely down my cheeks. I grew very tired, then, and said, "Don't let me wake up from this one,… I know you manipulate these dreams,… this was a really good one,… I don't want to wake up."

He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then whispered, "A time will come when we can be together in the waking world, my love. Maybe when we aren't so stubborn,… Good Morning, my dear, sweet girl."

I opened my eyes, and the light shown through my windows. I was alone, in my bed, clutching my pillow where Eric had been. But it was just another dream.

They were always just dreams. I found myself crying at the loss of that perfect, yet fictional moment. I was in love with him, through dreams, but in reality,… well,… maybe I could be a little nicer to him. But, like Dream Eric said, we were both very stubborn.

I wiped my eyes and got up, realizing that I was naked under the covers. I guess I never got dressed after my bath,… I went to the bathroom and spotted myself in the mirror. I had bruises on my hips,…

I gasped and touched them to investigate, and they hurt a bit. What the heck did I bump into? I saw my pink nighty on the floor outside the bathroom door, and went to pick it up. I slid it over my head and when I peaked out from under it again, I spotted a piece of paper on my night stand.

I walked over to it, and found it had elegant script handwriting on it.

_Good Morning, my dear, sweet girl,_

_It was not a dream. You had fallen asleep, and began spouting nonsense that I made this a 'really good one', so I humored you. I will come back at first dark, my lover, for I fear I miss your presence already._

_Forever yours,_

_E_

Oh. Well,… shit!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What do you think? Should I do some more? Continue with this, or do other ficlets involving some S4 trailer scenes? LET ME KNOW! :-)<strong>


	2. No Longing for the Sun

**Future Starts Slow (song by The Kills)**

**Just playing with some of the scenes from the Season 4 trailers. Song found from the trailers as well. May be a one shot, or only a few chapters, or random ficlets, who knows? MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and ideas are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am just forced to play with them while I wait for the new season.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: "No Longing for the Sun"<strong>

**Sookie comes to terms with the fact that last night really happened! Lemons, still, of course!**

**SPOV**

* * *

><p>It was just after first dark, and I was sitting on my couch, waiting impatiently. My foot was tapping, knees bouncing, biting my fingernails,… I had waited all day long, wishing the sun would just go away so I wouldn't have to deal with the nervous butterflies in my stomach while awaiting the night.<p>

A sudden knock at the door made me jump up. I bit my lip and rushed to the door, swinging it open quickly. He was standing there, smirking at me deliciously. He was wearing dark jeans with a black, button up shirt, except most of the buttons were undone, showing off his strong, perfect chest. One hand was in his pocket, while the other was raised up, leaning on the doorframe. He looked like a freaking GQ model! I tried not to fan myself.

Oh, I should say something now.

"Hi," I squeaked out.

"Hello, lover," he responded, casting me a beautiful smile.

I gulped, tried my best to smile back, and said nervously, "Would you like to come in?"

"I would love to," he said, looking me over, before licking his bottom lip. I wanted to lick that lip. Focus!

I stepped aside as he glided through the threshold. He walked past me a bit, and as I turned around, he enveloped me in a loving embrace,… like it was totally normal for us. Does he know how nervous I am right now?

I hugged him back, pressing my cheek against his chest. I was trying my best to get a hold of my nerves, but as his large hand stroked my back gently, my heart race sped up.

"Sookie, relax,… As much as I enjoy the effect I have on you, I would be very upset if I were to give you a heart attack."

"Ha, ha. Very funny," I muttered, nuzzling my face into his cool skin. Don't lick his chest, don't lick his chest.

"I missed you," he said quietly, as if it were a big secret.

"How could you miss me if you were dead for the day?"

"I missed your warmth next to me,… I would have loved to have fallen asleep with you by my side,… and to have awoken with you in my arms,… naked, of course."

"Pfft," I responded to his naughty addition to a really sweet confession. He always had to make things dirty.

He whispered into my ear, sweetly, "Oh, hush, lover,… did you miss me?"

I bit my lip, and nodded against him, "Yes,… is that weird?"

He chuckled quietly, "Why would it be weird?"

"I don't know,… this is all just so new,… kind of." I pulled away from him a bit, to look up at his face.

He made a funny, confused expression and asked, "Kind of?"

"Yeah,… I mean,… it's like we've been together for awhile in my dreams,… and now it's real,… it's just-"

"I know,… and for the record,… I don't manipulate those dreams. Those were all you," he said, looking smug.

I gave him a 'yeah, right,' face and rolled my eyes. He chuckled again and kissed my forehead before saying softly, "Come to Fangtasia with me tonight."

I titled my head and thought about the 'Pros' and 'Cons' of that plan. The 'Cons' list exceeded the 'Pros,' but all I could think of was how much I would miss him if I didn't go.

"Okay,… I need to get ready, then."

"You should model outfits for me, so I can choose proper attire," he said, leering at me.

"Nuh-uh. I'll only be a few minutes,… you wait right here."

"Kill-joy."

"Perv."

He winked at me, smirking, and smacked my butt as I retreated towards my bedroom. I jumped and scowled back at him, playfully, and he just laughed. I quite enjoyed that little love tap. Oh, lord, he's turning me into a perv!

I rushed to my room, closed my door, locking it, and went in search of an outfit. I was currently wearing a simple tank top and shorts,… not so chic. I decided to change into a white, corset dress that billowed out at the hips. I paired it with some nude pumps and left my hair down in natural waves. I put on some lip gloss and curled my lashes quickly, then went to find Eric.

"Ready!" I called out, finding him sitting on the couch in down-time. He perked up and looked right at me, and his fangs ran out instantly. I think he approved of my outfit.

"Lover, you look beautiful," he said, dazed.

"Thank-you," I said, shyly, blushing at the attention.

He stood up at vampire speed and was in front of me in a mili-second. I gasped, flinching, before he took my hand and led me outside.

In front of my house was a dark red corvette with a black soft top. I didn't know he had a car! Well, that was silly of me, I guess.

"All this time, I thought you just walked everywhere," I muttered, but he heard me with his vampire hearing.

"Sometimes I fly," he said, plainly.

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. I wondered, "Can all vampires fly?"

He turned to look at me, lost in thought, then responded softly, with a cute smile, "Can all humans sing?"

I scoffed and he chuckled, shaking his head. Did he know about my awful pitch? I hope Bill didn't tell him,… I couldn't carry a tune in a bucket with a lid on it, even if my life depended on it!

He opened the door for me, and I slid in. He closed the door gently, and sped to his side, getting into the drivers seat before I could blink again. He started the car, and said humorously, "Buckle up."

Uh-oh, reckless vamp behind the wheel in a fast car! I said a quick prayer, buckled up and we were off to Shreveport. He was driving rather fast, and I was clutching the door handle, wishing it would save me if we crashed.

"Eric, can you slow down? I'm mortal, you know!"

He looked at me, and creased his brows, stating, "I'm only going 40 over the limit, though?"

"Yeah, key word is 'over!'" I shrieked.

"Normally, I go 100 over,… this isn't that bad,… but I will go slower, for you."

"Thank-you!" I said, then realized we had slowed down, but he was still watching me, not the road. "Eyes on the road, Northman!"

He chuckled, and argued, "I have impeccable peripheral vision,… you are very high-strung,… I think I know how to help you loosen up." He waggled his brows, leering at me. Oh, boy!

"I'd like to live, thanks, so please, eyes straight ahead."

"Alright, alright,… humans," he scoffed. Vampires, ugh!

We arrived at Fangtasia, and were met with protesters. I had seen on the television that vampires were a little less liked than before, ever since Russell went ape-shit on the news. We got out of the car, and a bunch of people with signs started yelling at us.

"Fangbanger!"

"Satan's whore! Go to hell, slut!"

"God hates fangs and hookers!"

I looked at Eric and he shook his head at me, "Ignore them,… they have video cameras,… they try to intimidate us and catch us on film acting out and then leak it on the internet."

"That's horrible,… and they are here every night?"

He nodded, solemnly, "We've gotten used to it,… somehow the bar has benefited from the attention, though." He winked at me and led me inside through the employee entrance. We walked to his office and he went to his desk, pushing around some papers and glancing at them quickly.

"Well, well, look at the present my master has brought for me! How kind." Pam said, suddenly behind me.

I jumped and turned around, seeing her dressed in a red mini dress that had sequins on top, and a dangerously deep V neckline. Her shoes were 6 inch, clear, platforms. She was dressed to kill.

"Hi, Pam," I said, giving her a tiny wave. She licked her lips and assessed my body.

"You look like a tasty éclair. I could just eat you up," she droned, half seductively, half bored. She is so weird.

"Pam, leave her alone," Eric ordered, making Pam pout and cross her arms over her chest.

"I never get to have any fun," she whined, then winked at me with a tiny smirk.

"You always have fun. You are having fun right now, annoying me," Eric said, not looking up.

"It's what I am here for, of course: to nag you endlessly. Is that not the reason to make a child? Sookie, am I wrong?"

"Uh-"

"I mean, children are annoying, am I correct?"

"No,… they are sweet and-"

"They are annoying. So, I am doing my job as my master's child. I am being annoying."

"Pam! Out. Now!"

Pam winked at me again and left, swaying her hips as she went.

"I am sorry,… she can be rather immature. She likes to tease me."

"I'm sure she does it with love," I tell him, giggling.

He peaks up at me and smiles, agreeing, "Yes, of course."

I walked around his office, looking around at all the knick-knacks. I could hear music thumping loudly from the bar, and danced a little bit in place. I turned around and saw Eric watching me, practically drooling.

"What?" I giggled, "Ya know, I've never gotten a chance to just dance when I've come here,… it's always been business or trouble,…"

"You would like to dance, then?"

I nodded and bit my lip, waiting to see if he caught on that I wanted to dance with him.

"Pam," he said. I crinkled my nose in confusion, when suddenly Pam was at the door again. He continued, "Take Sookie to the dance floor, I will be done soon."

My shoulders deflated, as I nodded and followed Pam out into the bar area. I was slightly disappointed, but knew he'd be done soon and would come find me. Maybe I'd give him a show, so he could see what he had been missing out on.

"Would you like a drink, Sookie?" Pam asked, and I nodded.

"Sure, a Gin and Tonic, please, if it's no trouble?" I asked.

"No trouble at all, darling," she leered, then zipped away and came back with my drink. That was fast!

"Oh! Thank you,..." I took a sip and she responded back.

"No, thank you Sookie."

"Uh, for what?"

"For finally yielding to my master. He has been such a cranky old man, but last night, he was simply glowling with happiness. He's a cutie when he's happy, I enjoy it," she said, with a shrug of her shoulder and a satisfied smile. A cutie? Happy?

"Did you just call a thousand year old vampire a cutie?" I asked, trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh, you bet your sweet ass, I did. Is he not simply adorkable?"

"Adorka-wha?" I said, this time giggling.

"It is what the humans call someone who is both adorable and a huge dork. You've never heard this term? You had to have heard that one,... that podunk town you live in isn't that much under a rock, is it?"

"Well, excuse me, but I have not heard that term, no,... and Bon Temps is nice!"

"Mmmm, Good Times indeed,..." she leered, the big lesbian weirdo! "I will be watching you," she continued, winking, as she wandered off towards the entrance.

I set my empty glass down at the bar and went to the middle of the dance floor. Fangtasia was packed! Eric was right when he said those protesters were somehow good for business, it was swarming with people in here. I started to sway my hips to the music, ignoring everyone around me. I was lost with the sound, as I moved to the beat and ran my hands over my body, wishing they were Eric's.

I was humming to the song, but I didn't dare sing the words. I closed my eyes and let myself go.

Suddenly, I felt two large hands slide over my hips, grasping them lightly. I knew they were Eric's. He pulled me backward into his chest, and swayed with me. One hand came around and rested over my stomach, and I reached up behind me with my own hand to run my fingers through his hair. He kissed below my ear, and a shiver ran through me.

He purred in my ear, "It is very dangerous to be out here, alone, moving so seductively. I would hate to have lost you to another hungry vampire."

I smiled, eyes still closed, as I ran my hand over his on my body, "I can take 'em. Don't you worry."

He chuckled deeply, and said, "Mmm, you're getting cocky, lover."

"Well, I learn from the best," I retorted, smugly. That was a good comeback, if I do say so myself. He laughed again and spun me around to face him.

His fangs were down, and his eyes were dark, as he spoke deeply, "Are you calling me cocky, Ms. Stackhouse?"

I bit my lip and shrugged innocently, "Maybe,…"

He growled, and leaned in very closed to my face, our noses just touching. I could feel his cool breath over my lips as he said, "That's not very nice,… I should punish you for such an insult."

Oh, yes please. I mean, "I'm very sorry, Mr. Northman, I meant no harm."

"Mmm," he hummed, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose against mine. He moved it to my cheek, then down my neck, growling quietly. I moved a hand to his head to hold him to me, massaging my fingers through his trimmed, golden hair. We were swaying slowly, and as I brought my eyes away from his neck, I scanned the crowd around us. Their eyes were on us.

"Eric, everyone is staring," I whispered gently.

"Let them," he said back, firmly.

I gulped, and looked around at the people watching us. Among them, I saw Pam, and she seemed amused. She winked at me, and went back to her duties at the door. I focused my attention back to the purring vampire dancing with me, holding me tightly. I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the feeling of being wrapped up in him. He began leaving cool, wet kisses against the skin of my neck, causing my knees to feel weak. I moaned and whispered softly, "Eric,…"

"Yes, lover," he asked calmly, but I heard the lust in his voice.

"I-" I stopped talking, as suddenly thoughts were invading my head. I was so overwhelmed with the sensations he was causing, that I let my shields down on accident. I heard women calling me names, spouting hate and jealousy. I saw naked women, with Eric pleasuring and biting them,… his hair was longer in some images,… others it was as it was now. Were these memories or fantasies? My head ached and I shut my eyes, groaning.

"Lover, what is it? Are you ill?" I heard him, but couldn't respond, the physical and emotional pain from the images and words were tearing through me. I whimpered and felt myself sinking. He scooped me up and suddenly, we were in his office again. The voices in my head had become softer, and seemed to be fading. My vision was blurred a bit, as I felt dizzy, but I looked at him, and he looked worried.

"Sookie,… tell me,… Sookie?"

"I'm alright,… I'm sorry,… My shields fell for a bit there, I was overwhelmed."

He sighed in relief and put his head down into my lap. I realized now that I was sitting on the leather couch in his office, with him kneeling in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, head still in my lap. I couldn't erase what I saw though. It hurt,… it shouldn't, because he wasn't mine then,… was he mine now? I didn't know anything anymore, just that I didn't enjoy seeing him fucking other women.

He felt my unease and looked up, his expression still worried, with a crease between his brows. I took a deep breath, and bit the big one.

"Eric,… what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Us,… are we,… like,… together? Like, exclusive-dating-boyfriend/girlfriend,… or just,… having sex?"

He looked taken aback and confused,… then hurt. He said softly, "I told you, I lo-"

"I know,… but,… you told me in Dallas,… you didn't understand what love was,… so how are you so sure?"

"I was in denial then. I stopped fighting my feelings for you when you left,… a part of me was missing,… you were missing,… I was not myself, without you. Is that not what love is?"

I didn't know how to answer him, so I decided to just tell him why I was acting so insecure. "I saw you having sex with other women,… lots of them,… in my head, just before,…"

His face grew hard and dark, as he growled, "They are jealous, Sookie. I have not paid them attention since after Dallas,… I have not fucked since that whore, Yvetta,… my thoughts have only been with you."

"Oh,…" I felt stupid.

He continued, "Christ, the only reason for Yvetta was to try and fuck you out of my mind! I was trying so desperately to become distracted,… but every time, it always came back to you! I would dream of you, as she stripped for me,… I would cry your name as I fucked her,… you think I will not be exclusive to you? That I will look elsewhere for pleasure?"

I gulped, as he leaned closer. I was kind of afraid, because he seemed really mad. But his gaze softened and he gently laid his hand on my cheek, saying, "It is only you, Sookie. It will always only be you. I need nothing else,… you are everything I need and more,… if it is ever not enough, it is because I can't help myself from wanting to make love to you till the world ends. Do you not understand,… how much I love you?"

I had no words,… so I just kissed him. Hard. I whimpered as our tongues met in a frenzy, as our teeth clanked, as his fangs cut into my lip, as our hands searched each others bodies frantically. I understood the part where he said he may not be able to get enough of me,… I sure as hell couldn't get enough of him! He was a fucking drug!

I tore at his shirt, ripping the buttons open and pushing it aside so I could feel his cold chest. I was burning for him, and the feel of his cool skin sent shivers through me. He held me tightly with one arm, and with the other, used his hand to reach inside the top of my dress, pulling my breast out of the cup. The strap tore in his hurry, but I moaned as he palmed my breast, occasionally twisting and pinching my hard nipple. He leaned me backward onto the couch, so he could lay over me. My thighs were spread wide, as he lay between them. One of his knees was set on the couch, pressing against the underside of my thigh, as his other leg bent slightly, foot on the ground. One of my legs was draped over that leg of his. Our mouths never left the others, but now my hands were leading south of his body, searching for the gracious plenty locked away in those sexy as fuck designer jeans. I popped the button and slid down the zipper, then reached in and pulled him out, stroking his hard, cool length slowly. He growled, and took the hand from my back and flung my skirt up, diving his hand between my thighs. I was soaking through my panties, and he noticed.

He gasped against my mouth, "Fucking Christ, Sookie,… you are always dripping for me."

I moaned, pressing my lips back onto his, breaking away often to inhale much needed oxygen. He rubbed me through my wet panties, hard, and my thighs shook. I stopped my stroking of his cock, and just simply held my hand around it, un-able to function much more due to the pleasure he was igniting in me. He growled deep in his chest, and pulled away from me, staring between my legs, looking aggravated. I knew why, the second he tore off my panties. They were in the way, of course! He grinned at his accomplishment, adorably, before his smile turned deadly. He licked his lips and scooted back a bit. I watched him, raising my head up. My hand left his cock as he moved back, and I was disappointed. He leaned over and kissed my inner thigh, nuzzling it, and then looked at my dripping, wet center. I braced my arms on either side of me, waiting for him to make a move. He looked up at me, through his lashes and smirked, then his fingers stroked between my folds. He coated them with my juices and slid upward towards my clit, rubbing over it quickly and then moving back down. He gripped my hip with his other hand, then, and pulled me closer to his face. His tongue darted out, and licked up my slit, causing me to tremble.

"Oh, god," I moaned. Bill never did that! Holy cow! His fingers pushed inside of me, as his tongue pressed against my clit, swirling around it and flicking it. My hips jolted, but he set his hand down on top of my belly, forcing me still. I squirmed a bit, trying desperately to create more friction as he stroked and fucked me with his mouth and fingers. He pulled out, suddenly, and bit my clit, making me cry out. He stuck his tongue out over my hard, sensitive nub and let saliva drip onto it, before pulling away and using his thumb to massage it. I put my hand on his head, threading my fingers through his hair, as he lowered again, and licked my pussy. He shoved his tongue in, darting in and out a few times, causing me to hiss and cry and moan. He pressed it into my center and curled the tip of it, inside of me, all the while rubbing my clit in tight, wet circles.

I was shivering, sweating and panting, begging him, "Eric,… please,…oh, my god-"

My whole body was on fire, but I couldn't release. I gripped my breast with my hand and squeezed it tightly, pinching and pulling my pert nipple till it hurt. He continued to rub my clit and fuck my pussy with his tongue, but his hand on my belly left, and curled under my ass. I felt him move it towards my other opening, and I stiffened with a sharp gasp. Bill NEVER did THAT!

His tongue moved down, licking my anus quickly, and I shrieked, feeling mortified and scared and completely unsure of what was about to happen. He looked into my eyes and said, gently, "Relax, lover,… do you trust me?"

I nodded, and held my breath as he pressed against the tight opening with his thumb. It hurt a bit, but he went slow, and as it entered, I felt my entire body shiver. He brought his tongue back to my slit, and continued to lick and suck and curl it into me as his other hand worked my clit. I was being fucked every which way. I felt like a wanton hussy, enjoying the sensations burning through me. I continued to play with my breasts, making them red and raw. He moved his thumb inside me quickly and tightly, not moving too far in or too far out. It felt so fucking good, I was confused as to why I always thought it was so wrong! It felt so right, "Oh, fuck,...yes, baby,… so good,… oh my god!" I gasped out, one hand tightening my grip on my breast, the other in his hair, and my inner muscles tightening around his tongue and finger.

"More, Eric," I hissed, barely breathing as I felt my orgasm approaching. It was like he had ten slippery cocks bringing me pleasure all over, and yet, in reality, none at all, amazingly. I was surprised there wasn't one fucking my mouth. God, I felt deliciously dirty!

Suddenly, a tingling burn shot through me, as every muscle in my body quaked and jolted. I gasped, feeling like I was having a demon exercised out of me. I felt comatose as just pleasure poured through my veins. He was moving quickly within and against me, as my eyes rolled back and my need to breathe escaped me. I didn't need air, at this point. I simply died and went to heaven!

A rush of air entered my lungs as my body came back to life. I opened my eyes and saw I was covered in sweat, his saliva and my cum. My limbs were shaking, my teeth chattered and my body jerked every few seconds as it tried to get control over itself. Eric pulled away from me slowly, then rubbed his hands over my legs and up to my tummy under my skirt, gently relaxing my trembling body.

I couldn't speak yet, and just simply existed for another few moments in bliss. Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judea, that was incredible.

My voice shook out, breathlessly, "I… never knew… it could be like that,…"

He chuckled and leaned over me to kiss his way from my belly button to my nose. He responded softly, "I have much to teach you, then."

I groaned, wantonly, hoping he would start those lessons straight away! I needed more, more, more!

"Patience, my beautiful lover,… I can't teach you ways to take my cock if you are weak," he crooned, kissing my face gently all over.

I huffed and demanded, "Then gimme your blood and strengthen me up, because I want more of that, please!"

He chuckled, seductively, "Oohoho, greedy! I love it."

"Mhmm,… Dream Sookie ain't the only one buster, now fill me up," I said, cheekily.

"And bloodthirsty! I knew it!" He laughed, biting my cheek gently, and snarling.

"Eric," I whined, "please! I want you to."

"Mmm, you want me to what, Sookie?" He was playfully nuzzling my face, ignoring my dire need to fuck more. What the hell was wrong with him! I decided to give him a dirty answer to try and urge him on more.

"I want you to fill my belly with your blood and my pussy with your cum. Please?"

His face shot up from my cheek and his eyes stared deep into mine, in shock. He shuddered a gasp out, "Oh, fuckme."

I smiled innocently, and begged with my eyes, ever so much like the naughty little girl I was seemingly turning into. He brought the slut right out of me!

A loud knock sounded at the office door, and Pam yelled through, "Master, are you alright? I felt a shock from you. Is all well? Did Sookie break your coc-"

"NOT NOW, PAMELA!" He roared, picking me up and carrying me down into the basement at great speed. He set me down on a bed, bouncing me a bit. I looked around and realized it looked like a normal bedroom,…

"Do you live here?"

His answer was rushed, "Occasionally I spend the day here. Only in emergencies,… do not worry, I've never fucked anyone in this bed. You'll be the first and only. On your knees." He pointed at me, sideways, panting slightly. He looked anxious.

"What?"

"Get. On. Your. Knees. Lover."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dirty and only getting dirtier! My inspiration for the next chapter came from Alex Skarsgard's recent photoshoot with Interview Magazine. Oh, yessss.<strong>

**I will be providing pictures on my profile of outfits and such, just because I think it's fun to add visuals! Check 'em out once they are there!**

**Review, and let me know if this is too dirty, or not dirty enough. ;-) I know you are all deeply deprived of the naughty Viking.**


	3. You Can Holler, You Can Wail

**Future Starts Slow (song by The Kills)**

**Just playing with some of the scenes from the Season 4 trailers. Song found from the trailers as well. May be a one shot, or only a few chapters, or random ficlets, who knows? MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and ideas are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am just forced to play with them while I wait for the new season.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: "You Can Holler, You Can Wail"<strong>

**Sookie's 'lessons' begin! Anyone want some lemonade?**

**This chapter and a few others along the line will be inspired by the dirty, delicious images of Alexander Skarsgard in Interview Magazine.**

**I will eventually add the "leather glove" and "baseball bat" to the story. Eventually. Maybe some fishnets and nothing else, as well.**

**ALSO! To enhance the experience, while reading, listen to the following songs:**

**Lollipop by Framing Hanley****; ****Bad Romance by 30 Seconds to Mars; **Black, Black Heart by David Usher (Slow version)****

**SPOV**

* * *

><p>I moved to sit on my knees, and he came to kneel in front of me. He lifted my dress and pulled it over my head, then tossed it to the floor. He gestured with his fingers for me to kneel up higher, so I did. He came close to me, and palmed my breast, running his thumb over the hard nipple. He looked up from it, into my eyes and asked huskily, "Do you want to make love, or fuck?"<p>

Oh my goodness. My body shivered as I choked out a brave, "Fuck."

He pulled a smug smirk on his lips, then moved to my side. He put his hand on my back and pushed me forward, so my hands fell onto the bed. He pushed my back down flat, and then commanded, "Arch."

I arched my back, and he moved his hand higher up onto my shoulder blades, pushing them down lower. He set me into a precise position, my forearms resting on the bed, my chest and face low to the mattress, and my ass high in the air. I was getting nervous.

He rubbed along my spine, gently, "Relax, my lover. I will not harm you."

He rubbed his hand to my ass and grasped a cheek, then smacked it lightly. I flinched and tried to look at him. He moved his hand between my cheeks, passing over my slit and moving down the inside of my thighs.

"Spread your legs, Sookie."

I slid my knees apart and waited. He continued, "Wider, and keep your ass up. Arch your spine further if you must."

I tried again, but as I was doing it, he put one hand on the center of my spine, pushing down slightly, making me arch more, and his other hand pushed one knee out, spreading my thighs far apart. I was shaking a bit: from fear, from lust, and simply from being a little uncomfortable. I needed to do some yoga for this shit!

"Perfect," he said to himself, "Stay," he commanded.

He stood up at the side of the bed, and I watched him with my cheek against the mattress. He still had his shirt tore open and his cock jutting out of his jeans. He began to undress, and when finally naked, he stroked his hard cock firmly, rubbing his pre-cum around the head. I licked my lips, and felt myself grow wetter.

He leaned over and stroked my face gently, asking, "You alright, lover?" I nodded and he continued, kneeling down on the floor beside the bed, his hand still stroking my face, "If you want to stop at any time, all you have to do is say so. We can even have a safe word, to be sure."

"A safe word?"

"Yes,… you may become lost in the moment and say things you don't mean,… you could say 'stop' and not really mean it,… so if we both know the safe word, and you use it, we both know it means you really want to stop."

"Oh,… okay,… what's the safe word?"

"Make one up. Something you would never say while being fucked."

"Hmmm,… pickles."

"Pickles?"

"Yep."

He laughed and gave me a beautiful smile, "Okay, then!" He hopped up and bounced next to me, causing me to shriek and giggle. I was getting excited.

He growled and ran his hands over my body, ending at my ass again. He reached over to a side table, and I saw him open it and grab some things. I couldn't tell what, but suddenly he was back behind me, rubbing my ass and back.

"This might be a bit cold, lover," he said, before rubbing a cool, gel between my thighs, over my slit and between my ass cheeks. I shivered, and felt him press his cock into my pussy, pushing in slightly. I moaned and tried to move back against him, but he pushed my ass forward with his hand and kept me still.

"Do not move."

I moaned, annoyed, as he moved slowly into me. I wanted more, now! He pulled out and pushed back in again, repeating a few times until he was fully inside of me. I gasped as he hit that magic spot inside, and he pulled all the way out again, then slammed into me, again and again.

"Eric! Aaoohfuckyes,fuck!" My tits bounced as he pounded into me, so I grabbed them tightly, holding them closer to my chest. As he rammed into me, I felt his hand move from my ass cheek, to between them. His thumb pressed into my tight opening, slowly widening it. I gasped and moaned as the new sensations took over. Suddenly, he pulled his thumb out and replaced it with his fore finger. It was slippery, and he pushed it all the way in, slowly. He pulled out and pressed back in a few times before adding another finger, stretching me. I cried out, a bit from pain, and he slowed down.

"Breath, lover,… just relax," he said, soothingly. One hand caressed my back and hips as he continued stretching me and sliding his cock in and out of me. He pulled all the way out, and then pulled his fingers from me, replacing them with the tip of his cock. I froze and shut my eyes tight, holding my breath.

He pressed the tip in slightly, then pulled out. He went again, and repeated until his was in a bit further. Once there, I began breathing again, and harshly. I was trying to relax, but it was hurting, and he was huge! But I was determined not to say pickles! I wanted this.

He stayed slightly inside of me for a few seconds, allowing me to adjust. He leaned over my back a bit, and stroked my hair to the side, then kissed the side of my face, whispering, "It's alright, slow your breathing," he brought a hand to my upper stomach and said, "Deep breath in." I inhaled slowly and deeply, pushing his hand out on my stomach as my lungs expanded. "And out," he said, as I exhaled slowly. It was ironic that the dead man was coaching me how to breathe properly.

"Good, baby girl,… keep it like that as long as you can,… just relax,…" I nodded and he kept his hand wrapped around my middle, as he pushed into me further, agonizingly slowly. I kept breathing as he told me to, and just focused on pushing his hand out with my stomach. In, out. In, out. Suddenly, he was fully inside of me, and I gasped a sigh of relief. He kissed my back and let me adjust to his full length. When I found I was ready, I wiggled against him. He pushed forward quick, and pulled back slowly, repeating over and over until he was pounding into me and I was screaming for him to let me cum.

His hand on my stomach move to my clit and rubbed hard as his other hand gripped my hip, helping him to ram into me over and over again.

"Eric,… don't stop," I said in slow breaths. I felt I was drugged and delirious. "You feel so good inside me, Eric."

He growled and leaned over me, hissing into my ear, "Cum for me, min älskling,… milk me of my seed with that tight fucking ass of yours."

"Oh,… god,… harder, Eric,… it's so much,… but I need more,… Jesus Christ!"

"Christ can't fuck you as good as I can, lover," he growled, rubbing my clit hard and shoving his fingers into my soaking wet pussy. He slammed harder into my body, pulling out further each time and fucking me into oblivion.

I muttered out, barely thinking straight, "Don't use,… the lords name,… in vain,… ohh!"

He chuckled darkly and said, "Then don't beg for him,… who should you beg for, Sookie?"

"You,… I beg you!"

"Say my name. Who do you beg to make you cum? Say it."

"Eric! Eric, please make me cum. Please, please, please! Oh, fuhh-ckk!"

"You're mine, Sookie. I'll let you cum when I want you to. Isn't that right, min lilla sköka?"

"Yes, I'm yours, Eric,… Only yours,… aaaah! Oooh!"

He continued to pump me as a violent orgasm tore through my body, making my legs give out beneath me. I cried into the sheets, gripping them tightly. I felt tears spring from my eyes, as I clenched my body so tightly as the pleasure shot through me. He roared and his cock swelled, then he exploded his release into me, slamming his cock into me as he rode out his orgasm. I was limp and blissed out as he suddenly flipped me onto my back, spreading my legs. I whimpered as he shoved his cock into my pussy, fucking into me hard. He tore his wrist open with his fangs and forced it to my mouth. I grabbed it and sucked down the blood he offered, craving it to strengthen my body.

He pulled his wrist away as it heeled, and I licked the blood dripping over my lips. I felt it on my chin, but before I could wipe it off, he had my hands above my head, and was tying them to the metal headboard with a black scarf.

"Eric!" I scolded, but he just tied me up and then lifted my hips up, and moved my feet flat on the bed. He held my lower body up a bit and angled his cock slightly, giving me a new sensation. I held tight on my bindings and cried out another release. He swelled, but before he came, he pulled out a bit, and shot his cum on my clit before shoving himself back inside of me to finish his release. He rubbed my cum covered clit with his thumb in the fastest circles possible. To my vision it was only a blur, and the feeling sent my hips skyrocketing towards the ceiling, as I hollered out, begging for him to stop making me cum. Now I knew the reason for 'pickles!' If he actually stopped this incredible fucking, mid-orgasm, I'd have kicked him in the nut-sack.

I didn't stop cumming until he pulled out of me, a few minutes later, and stroked his cock firmly and quickly. As he let my pussy relax, I noticed how achingly hard he still was, and that he hadn't cum again with me.

I begged him, "Eric,… I want to taste you, again,… please, baby,…"

His brow arched as he watched me with a hard, sexy look, "You want my cock in your mouth, lover?"

"Yes, please,…"

"Say it, and you will have it."

"Eric, I want your cock in my mouth,… please,…"

He growled and was suddenly straddling his thighs over my chest, hovering above me with his cock at my mouth. He guided it in and kneeled higher so I could take more of it. I moaned and sucked and relaxed my throat to let him slide deeper. He had been so close already, that he came almost as soon as the tip hit the back of my throat. I swallowed his cum down, relishing the taste of him.

He pulled out of my mouth and suddenly hovered his lips over mine, moaning, "You like how my cum tastes on your tongue, Sookie?"

I nodded and he kissed my lips, then continued, "Yeah? You like my cum in your belly, lover? Have I filled you up, yet? My blood and cum filling you every which way,…coating those luscious lips of yours,… min giriga lilla sköka, jag älskar din lilla mun." He kissed my lips again, then wiped the side of my mouth with his thumb and brought it up to show me. It was covered in, like he said, his blood and cum. His eyes sparkled, and he smirked, then said, "Every last drop, lover," then brought it back to my lips. I darted my tongue out and sucked it off of his finger. He gently slid it further into my mouth, and I sucked it like it were his cock, then bit it gently and held it between my teeth as he smiled down at me.

"You, my dear Sookie, are incredible. How have you gone so long with that innocent act?"

I released his finger with a pop and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I think you put on a big show," he said, while untying my wrists, freeing them, "acting all proper and adorable,… when really you are just a big slut who craves cock," he said, winking at me.

I slapped his back and said, "You hush! You made me this way, you big jerk! And I am not a slut," I said, pouting.

He chuckled and ran his thumb over my pouty lip, and said gently, "I take it back, I am sorry. You are not a slut. Just hungry for semen, that's all."

"Stop! You are so mean!"

He roared with laughter and hugged me tightly, nuzzling his nose into my neck and saying, "I'm kidding, Sookie,… you are an incredible lover,… you're adorable and fucking sexy as hell,… like my own little sex kitten. You are perfection,… I am lucky to have fallen in love with such a kinky lover." He added a pinch to my side and I giggled, knowing he was still just teasing me a little bit.

"Okay, so I'm a big slut for Eric Northman,… is that such a crime? Hmph!"

"Ooohoohoo! Don't get me started, lover. If you commit crimes, I know just the Sheriff to deliver a punishment. You better be careful, min älskling."

I giggled, pinching his side as he did to mine before, before asking, "What does that mean?"

"What?"

"All those foreign, sexy words that make me want to fuck you all over again?"

He laughed and rubbed my hip gently, "It is Swedish,… and they are terms of endearment,… sort of."

"Sort of?"

He laughed again, kissing me, "Well, one means my lover, and others mean my greedy little harlot,… I believe they are both terms of endearment, but you may beg to differ."

I scoffed, "I am not a greedy little harlot! Which words were those, I'd like to know so next time I can smack you!"

"Nuh-uh. Not telling!" He trapped me sideways in a bear hug and nuzzled my neck again. I wonder,…

"Eric,… if you are hungry, you can feed from me,… I want you to,…"

"Mmm, are you sure, lover?"

"Of course, silly, I can't have you starve! I know you said my blood isn't as important to you as me as a whole is, and that means so much to me,… but,… I'd like to nourish your body with my own,… if you want that too?"

"I would love that,… you have worn me out, a bit," he pouted, then smiled. God, those eyes, they just kept twinkling!

He continued, seriously, then, "Sookie,… I am sorry about the first time I fed from you,… it has haunted me ever since,… I never wanted it that way-"

"It's alright, Eric. It's in the past. You can make it up to me now,… this can be a new first time."

He smiled softly, and stroked my cheek, "Why are you so good to me? After everything I've done to you,..."

"You've done a lot of good,… don't beat yourself up over it, Viking," I smirked and winked at him. He was being so gentle and truthful and open with me,… it was making me further realize how real he was. He wasn't just some dead, ruthless vampire. He was a man, with emotions and flaws, and fears and guilt and love. So much love, he has.

I tilted my neck a bit, offering it to him. He nuzzled in closer, licking and kissing it gently. His fangs were run out the entire time we were down here, but I forgot all about them. He wasn't a monster to me,… just a man, plain and simple. And he was all mine.

He scraped them along my neck gently, and pushed in slightly. His hand held my belly tightly at first, then loosened and slid down to my clit. He rubbed it slowly, and softly, as he sunk into my neck. The pain from his bite was gone instantly, as it became pleasurable, mixed with his fingers working me slowly. Sure, I've been bitten while having sex, but I've never been pleasured while being bitten, if that made any sense. He made sure to pleasure me as he fed,… rather than him using my body to feed and fuck simultaneously. I was analyzing it too much, and I realized it as soon as he jerked my clit and pulled my blood at the exact same time, causing me to come undone with the most relaxing orgasm I had ever experienced. I felt like I was flying, and I held him to me gently as he cleaned and healed my wound.

He pulled my face to his then, his large, and now warmer hand on my cheek, and kissed my lips, then whispered, "Thank you, my love."

"Your welcome, my Eric," I whispered back, feeling drugged and sleepy.

He laughed quietly and smiled, then kissed me one last time before I fell asleep. I was at peace in the arms of my gentle, loving vampire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm just going to alternate between sweet and kinky in every chapter, each time getting kinkier though. Good idea, right? ;-)<strong>

**Swedish Translations (according to google) : Min älskling = my lover; min giriga lilla sköka, jag älskar din lilla mun= my greedy little harlot, i love your little mouth. **


	4. You Can Swing, You Can Flail

**Future Starts Slow**** (song by The Kills)**

**Just playing with some of the scenes from the Season 4 trailers. Song found from the trailers as well. May be a one shot, or only a few chapters, or random ficlets, who knows? MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and ideas are owned by Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I am just forced to play with them while I wait for the new season.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: "You Can Swing, You Can Flail"<strong>

**Another night in the basement of Fangtasia, or should I say, the pleasure dungeon?**

**Kind of worried about some of your reactions to the first half of this, but I'm going for it anyway, because I just couldn't take it out! It's very,… porn-ish? I don't know,… something naughty! Look at the Interview Magazine link I put on my profile, it will show you how Eric looks in the beginning. Yum!**

**Listen to "Immigrant Song" covered by Trent Reznor and Karen O, it's too sexy not to for this chapter.**

**SPOV**

* * *

><p>I lay, tied to the bed by my wrists and ankles. I am naked and slathered in sweat and what feels like massage oils. My legs are spread wide, and my knees are lifted. I squirm my hips as cool air hits my opening, making me shiver with want. I hear a door slam, and heavy boots come towards me.<p>

He is standing there, dripping wet in all black clothes. It looked as if he just got in from a rain storm. His jacket is long, and he wears a single, black leather glove on his right hand. He moves it up to his hair, and smoothes back the sopping wet locks from his face.

"Have you been a good girl?"

I whimper and nod my head frantically. I fucking ached for him. I hadn't been awake long, and I was angry at first, but the longer I laid there, spread open,…the wetter I became for him. Unfortunately, though, I had to pee really, really badly. The fun and games could continue, after I relieved myself. Right?

Before I could ask him, he was leaning over me, tying a black scarf over my mouth. I moaned and shook my head, trying to make him stop, but he just smirked.

"We have not finished your lessons, lover. That sorry excuse for a boyfriend, Compton, couldn't show you the pleasure you deserved,… now I must make up for it."

I sighed, defeated and gagged, and just watched him, waiting. He rolled his head to the side, closing his eyes and cracking his neck, before he stared down at me again. He looked so dangerous, I thought I was going to cry and cum at the same time.

He set his jaw in a hard line, looking me over. His brow quirked up, and a tiny smile lifted from the corner of his lips.

"Do you enjoy waking up like this, lover?"

I hesitated, then nodded my head. He chuckled darkly, then said, "I couldn't simply let you free to leave me during my slumber,… I thought you wouldn't mind." He winked and leaned over me, gliding the leathered hand over my soaking body. He slid it to my folds and spread them, fingering me gently, as his gloveless hand caressed my bloated tummy. I flinched and whimpered, feeling my bladder about my burst.

He rubbed his hand over it, saying sympathetically, "That must not be very comfortable, my pet."

I shook my head no, desperate for him to untie me so I could relieve myself. He shook his head, pitying me, "Well, I can't very well untie you,… let me see what we can do."

What? Was he serious? Oh, hell!

I whimpered and squirmed, clenching my muscles tightly to hold it in. He brought the hand from my belly to my clit, and rubbed it gently, while a long, leathered finger entered me. I cried out, muffled by the gag, and felt tears come to my eyes. The pressure was killing me!

He slid another finger into me easily, then another,… He was four fingers deep, pumping me and curling, his other hand rubbing my clit hard and fast. I clenched tightly and froze, screaming out as I released, and not only did I cum, but liquid poured from me as I pulled hard on my restraints.

"Unngg, yess," he hissed, using his soaking hands to rub the liquid over my thighs and mound. I jerked against the restraints, feeling mortified.

"I know you have more, lover,… I want it all. NOW," he demanded. Fucking fuck!

I cried out and shook my head no, begging for him not to do it again. I was embarrassed and couldn't control it, I was so full, but what he just did felt so fucking good!

"Don't be ashamed lover,… I want your body to react naturally to the sensations I bring it,… I want you fucking soaking wet,…" he growled. I shook, my pussy clenching and releasing, begging for his fingers.

He slid them in slowly, again, but this time, he pushed further, stretching me more. I gasped and froze as I felt him put his entire fist inside of me. My thighs shook, and I shut my eyes tightly, as tiny tears escaped them from the slight pain. It hurt so good, I thought.

He pushed further in with his hand, then pulled back slightly. He went back to rubbing my clit in tight, wet circles as his fist pumped me. It was so overwhelming, I couldn't even make a sound. I bit down on the scarf between my teeth and breathed heavily through my nose. I picked my head up and watched him. I felt my release coming again and as he pushed his fist upward inside of me, my muscles spasmed and my bladder exploded again, dripping down his leathered arm.

I was shaking and whimpering as he pulled away from me. He bent down beside the bed, leaning over and picked something up. My eyes darted to his hand, and in it was a black, plastic baseball bat.

What is he going to do with that!

My eyes went wide as he began to lather it in what looked like some kind of lubricant. I whimpered and tried to push away from him, but he shot me a look and growled, "Stay."

I closed my eyes, and nodded, trying to relax my body into the bed. I was worried,… but so turned on at the same time. He brought the bat to my clit, gently tapping it. I jerked and tried to move my hips, both away from it, and towards it. My body was in conflict with itself.

He smirked and laid the bat down, taking his jacket off. He rolled the sleeves up on his shirt, and grabbed the bat again, kneeling next to me. He ran his hand along the bat, turning it every so often, assessing it. I whimpered to get his attention. He looked straight into my eyes and asked, "Yes, lover?"

I whimpered again, unable to speak any words. He quirked his brow, "What was that, Sookie?"

I growled and spread my legs as wide as I could. My mind was screaming, 'stop,' but my body demanded, 'more!' He brought the bat to my thighs, sliding along them. The tip brushed my folds up to my clit, and he pressed slightly. I shuddered, as he brought the tip back to my folds, and pressed.

I gasped and looked at him, fearful, and he said, "Trust me, lover,… I am going to stretch you so wide, but you will still beg for more."

He pressed it harder, and I felt it begin to penetrate. I froze my body, and gripped my restraints for support. I felt him slowly push it in further, stretching me. It stung, but he pressed his thumb to my clit then, and began to melt the pain with pleasure. He kept pushing, until it was as far as it could go. He pulled it back slightly, then pushed in again. He continued the motion, while slowly pressing my clit in hard circles, until he was pulling nearly completely out and thrusting it back in with ease. My pussy swallowed it continuously, deliciously, as the suction of it drove me insane with pleasure. I cried out, holding my body frozen, still, and just absorbing the sensation. Slowly, I felt my body falling off the glorious edge,… the sparks in my blood were igniting one by one, the flashes behind my eyes were bursting, and my ears were only hearing the thumping of my heart. He increased the speed and then finally, every muscle in my body exploded into spasming bliss. I moaned out the release, feeling my eyes roll back. I was frozen still, as he moved my body back and forth with the force of his bat. He pulled it out slowly, and swirled it around my clit, causing me to flinch as my orgasm slowed. I lay there, panting, trying to regain the ability to move on my own. I looked up to him, and he tossed the bat to the side.

He pulled away, grinning evilly, as I shivered. He plucked the leather glove off, and slapped my thighs with it. I shrieked, as he willed the pain away with a gentle caress. He whipped me again with it, harder, across my stomach. I kicked my leg a bit, but the restraint held it. He leaned over me and kissed my reddening thighs and stomach, caressing the pain away. He crawled up towards me and untied the scarf from my mouth. As soon as he did, I begged, "Fuck me, Eric! Please! Please, baby, I want you!"

"I told you, you would want more, my greedy girl."

He smirked and took the scarf, then circled it around my breast, tightening around it. He wrapped it around again and held it firm, till I swore my nipple was going to explode. It was turning all shades of red and purple, and the pain was excruciatingly wonderful. He leaned down and kissed the hardened tip, then licked it and sucked. He bit into it quickly, and blood poured out. I whimpered as he licked it up.

"Eric," I moaned, breathlessly. He groaned back, still sucking my wounded breast as he squeezed it tightly with the scarf. I whimpered and pulled on my restraints, wishing they would break free so I could grasp his wet hair. He was so cold against my wet skin. I shivered and sighed, relishing in the painful pleasure he was torturing me with.

"Sookie,… lover?"

I moaned, "Yes,… Eric,… let me touch you,…mmmm"

"Lover, wake up."

My eyes shot open and I was lying next to Eric in the bed. I was sweating, and grasping my tit so hard, it hurt. He was staring at me, amused.

"What were you dreaming of, kitten?"

"N-nothing," I stammered out, embarrassed and confused. That dream felt so real!

"Really? You are shivering, sweating, moaning,…and you have a death grip on your breast." He pointed these things out, smiling wide. Smug jerk.

I released my breast, finally, and watched as the color flooded back into the flesh evenly. Eric reached out and caressed it gently, rubbing his thumb over the hard, sensitive nipple. I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead and took a deep breath in.

"Lover, you have goose-bumps,…" he said softly, rubbing over the skin on my arms and belly. His hand moved up to rest on my chest, and he chuckled, "You worked yourself to a frenzy, my sweet girl,… this heart is about to pound out of your chest."

"Your fault," I said, trying to get a hold of my breathing.

"And why is that? Because I wouldn't let you touch me?" he said, waggling his brows, teasing me! Jerk, jerk, jerk!

I smacked him and said, "No! Because you turned me into a sex addict!"

He gasped, acting offended, "I did no such thing!"

"Yes, you did! I just dreamt that you tied me up and,… did,… dirty things to me!" I felt my face flush at the remembrance.

"Did you enjoy it, lover?" He had that face on like he already knew that I fucking loved every second of it.

"No,…"

"Liar."

"Ugh,… yes! It was really,… hot."

"Oh, yeah? Did I make you cum, min sköka?" God, that language on his tongue was so sexy.

I gasped out, "Yes."

"Mmm, how?"

My breathing grew heavy again, as I refused to answer him. He quirked a brow at me, and placed a wet, but gentle kiss on my breast.

"Tell me, lover,… how did I pleasure you?" His voice was so soft and sweet, but so dirty at the same time.

I shook my head, defiantly, "I ain't tellin'."

"Tell me or I will punish you," he growled. I froze with a short intake of breath. He looked at me and smirked, continuing, "Did I punish you, in the dream, lover?"

I gulped, and shook my head no. Technically he didn't,… he just tied me up like the bad girl I was.

"Hmm,… does that mean you were a good girl?"

I shuddered and whimpered, nodding my head 'yes.'

He bit his lip, smirking. He was tricking me into telling him, somehow!

"What's the matter, love? Can't. Speak?" He emphasized the words. Oh, he was good.

I shook my head no, and he nodded, understanding. "I see,… do I need to whip it out of you?" He spit the whore 'whip' out, making me clench my pussy. Oh, god, he was sooo good!

He didn't need me to answer, as he could tell what the words were doing to me. I was dripping wet and shivering again.

"Huh, so you were bound and gagged and at some point I whipped you. What else?" He asked, smug and amused.

I bit my lip and shut my knees closed, quickly, hoping he wouldn't see how wet this was making me.

"Uh-uh,… open," he said, pulling my knees apart. I trembled and watched as he assessed my wet folds.

"So wet, lover,…" I blushed, thinking about exactly how wet I was in my dream, and why. He caught on.

"Are you ashamed, lover? Embarrassed to be so wet?" He challenged me, but I remained silent, biting my lip. He continued, "You know,… I could get you wetter,… soaking, even."

"Oh, god," I trembled out of my shaking lips. It really wasn't helping how much I did, in fact, need to pee, either. It was like déjà vu, for fucks sake!

"What's wrong, my darling girl?" He chuckled, and gave me a cute pout, "I'm sorry for teasing you, love," he bent to kiss my lips softly, and his hand went to my belly, pressing down slightly. I squeaked out, and he kept it laid there, firmly.

"Shhhh, it's alright,… I won't hurt you," he said softly.

"It's not that, Eric,… I need to use the bathroom before I soak your bed," I seethed out between my teeth. I was embarrassed but damn it, I had to go!

"Oh," he said, hand still firmly placed over my aching bladder, "I don't mind." He curled his hand into a fist and I gasped.

"Oh no, not again, you don't! Get up! Up, up!" I yelled, freaking out. Once was enough, even if it was in a dream, and even if it was extremely erotic! I was not squirting on him and his bed. No fucking way!

He rolled away from me, laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach. I shot up off the bed and started to bolt, then realized, I didn't know where to go!

He kept laughing and just pointed me in the direction, and I ran towards it. I did my business in record speed then washed my hands.

I came back to the bed, and he was wiping blood tears from his eyes, his chuckles barely calming. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, upset that he was laughing at me.

"Oh, lover,… Sookie,… you are one of a kind,…"

"It's not funny!"

He said between laughs, "No,… no, it isn't, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you. Should I add fisting and squirting to the list of dirty things I did to you?"

"Shut-up!"

"Oh, sweet Sookie,… you are one naughty little minx."

I growled, angrily, and smacked his shoulder. He stood up quickly, picking me up so my face was a bit higher than his. His arm was under my bare ass, holding me, as the other wrapped around my back. He kissed me gently, and said, "I'm done teasing you, lover. And do not be ashamed for thinking up such fantasies,… I for one, can't wait to act them out for you."

I frowned and huffed, "I am not peeing on you, Eric. That's just gross."

"I can wear a cute, yellow rain coat?" He said, teasing me further.

I grumbled under my breath, "Or a black trench coat and a black leather glove…"

"Oh! I have those!" He smiled brightly, looking excited.

"Eric! Enough!" I stuck my tongue out at him, and he nipped it quickly between his lips, playfully. I couldn't suppress the giggle it caused, and he smiled at me, another beautiful 'my Eric' smile. His devilish smirks were sexy, don't get me wrong,… but these true ones were my favorite. He didn't smile like this enough,… but I hoped I was always the cause of them.

I smiled back at him as he caressed my back with his hand, and he sighed, "I love your smile, Sookie,… you do not do it enough."

I blushed at his words, and bit my lip. I decided to tell him, "I was just thinking the same about you."

"Pam says my smile is dorky," he pouted, mocking offense.

"No, Eric,… she says your 'adorkable,' and now I truly understand why. Your like the cutest, dorkiest, most adorable thing when you are happy. It makes everyone around you happy,… it makes me happy."

"Ah, yes, she has used that strange word,… it is a good word? Not an insult?"

"Not an insult," I said, giggling and shaking my head.

He nuzzled his face into my cleavage and sighed, "Good! No one insults me and gets away with it!"

"Oh yeah? I think I've insulted you plenty of times,…"

"Yes, well,… you are different,… I could never truly punish you,… I could tie you up, bind and fuck you, but,… we both know now that you'd love it."

"Oh, hush!" I said, smacking his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed my chest, then my neck, chin and finally my lips. I sighed into it, feeling safe in his grasp. I don't know why I waited so long for this!

He pulled away and whispered, "What are you thinking, my sweet girl?"

"I was trying to figure out why I wasted so much time without you," I said softly, blushing.

"Mmm," he nuzzled my nose, "Aside from practically drowning in Compton's blood,… you probably were too afraid to admit to yourself how much you really wanted me,… I am, after all, a big, scary, bad Viking vampire! Argg!" He growled, playfully, nipping my cheek, and pinching my butt. I squirmed in his arms and shrieked in giggles.

"Oh, no! Stop, please, you big, scary Viking!" I yelped, teasing him.

He growled more, "I am going to pillage your village, little girl!"

"Oh my god, you did not just say that!" I burst into a fit of laughter, clutching onto his shoulders as he swung me around, growling.

"You dare laugh at a ferocious warrior, such as I? I was to be King of the Vikings! I could have your cute, little ass bound and caged for this!"

"Oh, please, I am so sorry, your Highness! I swear, I didn't mean anything by it! You are simply too adorable! I couldn't help it!"

"That's it!" He growled and sped us to a wall, and suddenly my arms were chain above my head, as he wrapped my legs around his waist. I yelped and pulled on the chains, growing worried. I hope he continues to hold me up! I don't think I can reach the floor!

"Eric,… baby,… what are you doin'?" I asked in a shaky breath.

He replied, plainly, "I am punishing my little slave that I have captured from the village. What does it look like?"

"Eric, seriously, do not let go of me,… my arms will dislocate!"

"Shhh, I won't let go, min alskling. You are always safe with me," he whispered, kissing my lips softly.

I nodded my head as he moved his lips to my neck, sucking and licking the skin. I moaned as he gently bit it, not breaking the skin. His mouth moved down to my chest, and even lower to my nipple as his body slid down. He still had a hold of my legs, but he had slid them to wrap over his shoulders. He sucked and nibbled my breasts, causing my body to shake. His wet lips moved down to my belly, kissing it softly. His tongue darted into my belly button, tickling me. I squirmed and clenched my thighs around his neck, trying my best to hold on. He smirked and kissed lower, over my mound. He found my clit, and flicked it with his tongue. I gasped and jerked my legs, but his arms gripped them tightly, holding them still. He continued to lick and suck my clit, occasionally sliding his tongue between my folds and dipping into my center. I was biting my lip so hard, I tasted my own blood.

He brought one hand under me, and while his tongue worked my clit, his thumb stroked my soaking folds, and pressed into my center. It curled and hit my spot perfectly, causing my legs to tighten around him. He growled against me, pleasuring me with his mouth and thumb. I came suddenly, and cried out, my legs jerking. He stood, instantly, without leaving my body, and replaced his thumb with the tip of his cock. He pushed in and brought my legs close to my body, my knees resting against his shoulders and my shins against his chest. He pushed in slowly, as my pussy still clenched and released with my orgasm. I whimpered, "Eric,… oh, god-"

"Shhh, open your eyes lover,… look at me," he whispered. I didn't even realize I had shut my eyes, and they were glued so tightly shut, that when I opened them, I saw spots. My vision cleared and met his blue gaze. He nuzzled my cheek with his nose, then, and kissed my lips, licking and sucking the blood off them. He gently thrust in and out of me, somehow making love to me as I hung from the chains. This wasn't the frenzied fucking that I saw him experience with Yvetta,… this was incredibly loving and erotic at the same time.

I exhaled a shaky breath into his mouth and he inhaled it, savoring the air that was once in my lungs. His lips trembled a bit, and he pulled my body away from the wall, levitating me. He let my knees fall slightly, as my legs wrapped around his body. He held them to him, then gripped my hips gently, and moved them on him. I watched as his hips met mine, slowly, over and over. My tummy was fluttering with my ragged breaths, and my breasts bounced with each thrust. He watched my body as well, and brought one hand up over my stomach, then reached to cup one breast gently. His hand came around over my side and down my hip, over it towards my center. His thumb met my clit, and drew gentle circles over and around it, furthering the sensations I was feeling.

"Eric,… more,… please," I begged softly.

He growled deep in his chest, as his thrusts pushed deeper and firmer. His thumb pressed harder and faster, and I felt my release building.

I needed to touch him,… needed to feel my body wrapped around his,… I needed to kiss him.

"Unchain me,… I need to touch you, Eric,… please,… I want to hold you,… I want to taste you," I begged again, my voice trembling with need.

His eyes searched mine, as he thought. He nodded slowly, then, and in a second, he was hugging my body to his and unchaining my arms from the wall. They fell onto his shoulders and I held him to me, kissing his neck and face as he pushed up into me, and pulled my hips down with each thrust. I cried out, and his lips met mine, our tongues meeting at a frenzied pace.

"Min älskling, du är min värld, jag älskar dig," he whispered, shakily, as I pulled up for air. Our lips were still touching, and I brought my hand to caress his face.

"I love you, Eric,…"

His lips trembled as he exhaled a shaky breath, and he shut his eyes tightly, before opening them again to stare into mine. He thrust once more, and suddenly stopped, as he swelled inside of me and my muscles spasmed around him. I whimpered, as my release milked him of his, shooting into me, causing another ripple of pleasure through my body. I felt tears smart my eyes as the feelings inside me were overwhelming. He kissed me gently, our eyes never leaving the others. I held his face in my palm, and he nuzzled into it. Our bodies were shaking slightly, and he pressed me into the wall to help hold me up. He put his forehead on mine, and closed his eyes.

It didn't escape me that I had blurted out my love for him, and he never responded,… We were in the throws of passion,… and maybe he thought I didn't mean it?

"Eric," I said, and he opened his eyes, "I. Love. You."

He smiled brightly, and said softly, "Min vackra flicka, jag älskar dig!" He whispered, closing his eyes, muttering, "Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig!"

"Eric, I can't understand you!" I said gently, smiling.

"I am sorry, lover, when I get emotional I speak in my native tongue,… I love you, so, so much,… it pleases me greatly to hear you finally feel the same for me."

"It pleases me that I make you so emotional that you forget to speak English!" I giggled and he smiled wider, laughing with me.

"I may have to teach you my language,… I am far too emotional around you," he said, before kissing me.

"Good emotions, I hope?"

"So, so good," he said, carrying me back to the bed. He laid me down gently and hugged me to his side. We laid together for a few minutes, when suddenly my stomach growled.

"Lover, I have forgotten to feed you! I am so sorry," he rubbed my stomach, gently, and asked, "What would satisfy that little tummy of yours? I will have Pam order something."

"Mmm, surprise me," I said, too happy to realize I made a big mistake on that request.

* * *

><p>"Jesus, Eric, I can't eat all that!"<p>

We had returned to his office, me in Fangtasia Brand apparel, Eric in jeans, a tee, and flip flops, and there was a table with an entire buffet spread out. I did tell him to surprise me, but this? Holy cow!

"Sure you can, Pam said it's 'all you can eat.' What is wrong?" He furrowed his brows, confused.

That was just too cute to argue with, "Nothing, it's just a lot. I can try, okay?"

"Yes. Besides, you have gotten skinny,… I can not have my lover famished!"

"Hey! I have not gotten skinny! And I sure don't wanna be as big as a house!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Did I really look too thin?

"Mmm, relax, my love. You are beautiful,… a little skinnier than you were, but,… I can deal, I guess," he said, rolling his eyes. He thought me too skinny, eh? Well, don't mind if I eat some of that pie for dessert!

"It's probably because I don't have Gran feeding me all those southern comfort foods,… damn I miss those breakfasts."

He chuckled and said, "Eat. I have some paperwork and phone calls to get done, but it should n't take long. I need you fully energized and fed!"

"Okay, okay!" I sat down and piled my plate high with delicious food and ate, happily. It was damn good, and I really was hungry! I hadn't eaten since before he kidnapped me!

About an hour and a half later, I was laying on the couch, stuffed, while Eric finished up his work. I didn't even make a dent in the buffet, as I predicted, but I sure ate more than a normal human should at one sitting. Blech!

Eric came over and kneeled beside the couch on the floor, rubbing my full tummy, "Lover,… you barely ate any of it."

"Eric, I am sorry to disappoint you, but "all you can eat" buffets are for more than one person, and they never eat all of it. It's nearly impossible. I am so stuffed, I can't even move!"

"Alright, fine," he leaned over and kissed my belly, "Was it good, at least? I have never seen such human food, before. What is this?" He asked, pointing to some ice cream.

"It was delicious, and that, my friend, is strawberry ice cream with whipped cream," I said, kissing his bottom lip.

He dipped his finger into it, and brought it to his nose, smelling it. "It smells very good, lover," he brought it to my lips and smeared it on them.

"Hey-" I yelled, but suddenly his mouth was on mine, licking and sucking the ice cream off.

I gasped, "You can't eat that! You'll get sick!"

"Mmm, no, I won't. It was just a taste,… and quite a taste it was,… you should eat that all the time, it is scrumptious!"

"If I did, I surely would gain a few pounds," I said, chuckling.

"Perfect! Eat more, I want your ass to jiggle more," he said, pinching my butt through the red, cotton Fangtasia mini-dress I was wearing. I slapped his arm and smiled.

"You are so strange, most men want their girlfriends to lose weight!"

"That's insanity, a woman should have curves and luscious breasts, such as yours. I want to make love to flesh, not bone."

"Good, then I don't have to worry about my figure so much!"

"Mmm, the only worries you should have over that body is how to cover the hickeys I will leave behind," he smirked and sucked my neck.

"Who-,…who said I wanted to,… hide those?" I asked, trying to catch my breath. God, that mouth did wonders on my body!

"Unngg,… lover,… be careful, or I may suck every inch of you." He moved his mouth lower to the swell of my breasts, pushing down the fabric a bit, and sucking more.

I gasped and pulled his hair, "Is that a threat, or a promise?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? Thoughts? Anyone craving a Viking covered in Ice Cream? I am,... anyways,... this story has no plot, or actual 'story,' it's all just smutty ideas. I really may need to start writing some things for the other scenes I've seen in the trailers,... they worry me! Like, uh, *SPOILER* did anyone catch the one with Godric and Eric baring fangs, smiling evilly, and then Eric biting Sookie, and her screaming bloody murder? I hope that turns out well in the show, I would cry if he hurt her and didn't care! Wah!<strong>


End file.
